Estragos de una guerra
by Anne Lukasiak
Summary: La guerra terminó, todo es nuevo. Konoha se levantó de nuevo y las Cinco Naciones Shinobi están en armonía. Pero hay estragos y dolor. Consecuencias. Estos son los estragos de una guerra.


**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Verán, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras leía el manga 699 y 700. Muchas cosas surgieron en mí cuando los leí. No, esto no será SasuSaku, será en general. Veremos un punto de vista de cada personaje._**

 ** _Así que a leer._**

 ** _—*—*—*—_**

 _Capitulo 1:_

 _Mirar las nubes ya no es sencillo._

Shikamaru Nara. Un estratega de nacimiento, una persona que fue útil en guerra. Un héroe, un hombre que merecía elogios y todo lo bueno en su vida. Un hombre cuyo padre había fallecido en la guerra. Un hombre que ya no diría más _padre_ frente aquella presencia. Mirar las nubes en un pasado le sentaba bien, mas ahora, ya no lo era. Muchos le habían dicho después de la guerra que su padre estaría orgulloso de él, que Shikaku Nara lo miraría desde el cielo. Ahora mirar el cielo ya no era sencillo. Pensaría en que él lo miraría desde el cielo.

 _"_ _Las leyendas del lejano pasado son siempre exageradas… pero eventualmente alguien las supera así es como nacen las nuevas leyendas."_

— ¡Shikamaru! —El grito de la mujer a la que le temía le sacó de su ensoñación y fue entonces cuando se percató que sin pensarlo miraba el cielo.

Empalagado y ensoñado con el cielo azul con nubes de distintas formas que desaparecían de forma efímera Shikamaru deseaba quedarse más tiempo en aquella rama.

— Problemática mujer. — Se bajó con suma paciencia de la rama de aquel árbol y cuando estuvo en la superficie estaba frente a la presencia de su madre.

Yoshino Nara no sonreía por completo. Sus ojos, cada mañana después de la guerra, estaban totalmente enrojecidos. Su madre podría ser una mujer muy fuerte, pero la muerte de Shikaku había afectado demasiado y él no se podía quedar atrás.

— Te busca una chica. Creo que es la hermana del Kazekage — anuncio su madre. La sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

— Deberías de descansar. Sé que esto es difícil, pero por favor descansa —dijo.

Yoshino estaba totalmente sorprendida. Su hijo era un hombre después de todo, pero su actitud tranquila y amable en aquel momento podía hacer caer bocas a cualquier persona que lo conociera.

— No tengo sueño. Tú no me mandas, Shikamaru —remató Yoshino —, no hagas esperar a esa chica. Que quiero que te vayas de casa lo antes posible.

Ambos sonrieron.

— Tan rápido quieres que me case. Pero si me caso para ser mandado como tú lo hacías con Shikaku, entonces prefiero mantener mi soltería antes de mentarme en tremendo problema.

— Ve, hacer esperar a una mujer no es bueno.

— Yo también lo extraño.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Fue un guerrero hasta el final, todos lo dicen. — No había pereza en su voz, no había nada. Sólo dolor. Profundo dolor —. Vendré dentro de poco.

 ** _—*—*—*—_**

Volver a casa y no encontrar a su madre fastidiando a su padre se había en algo totalmente desconocido para él. Yoshino ahora se dedicaba a mirar la pared como si fuera un arte. Como si con eso le pagaran por vivir.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó adentrándose.

— Estaba pensando sobre pintar esta casa. Un color menos brusco. Shikaku era muy pesado en cuanto a gustos hablamos, Shikamaru.

— Yo también lo extraño.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Volverás de esto un poema. Madre, las mujeres son fuertes y un dolor de cabeza, problemáticas diría él. — Shikamaru Nara estaba hablando de su padre con su madre.

— Lo entiendo. Él no quisiera esto. Shikaku no quisiera que yo me quedara viendo las paredes para siempre.

— No, no digas eso. Nunca sabemos lo que un muerto hubiera querido.

Los sollozos de su madre se escucharon. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa había percatado del aspecto de su madre y lo que llevaba en sus manos en ese momento. La banda ninja de su padre, no era más que solo un trozo de tela con la placa. Pero sentada en aquella silla mientras lloraba y miraba la pared, Yoshino se miraba totalmente débil ante Shikamaru. Entonces se acercó a paso lento. Hablar con Temari había sido algo duro. No quería realmente dejar a su madre en aquellos momentos.

— Debo ir a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena — soltó Shikamaru —. Pero no lo haré. Tú me necesitas más.

— Debes escoltar a esa jovencita, es tu misión, Shikamaru — rescató su madre.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. Deseaba entender a las mujeres y una de las razones era el método para consolarlas. Había visto a Sakura llorar muchas veces e incluso a Tenten durante el funeral de Neji, pero ver a su madre llorar era un caso diferente. La muerte de Shikaku Nara había dejado estragos en ambos y muy fuertes. Había tratado de ser fuerte, pero ver a su madre en aquel momento totalmente rota le había partido el alma en mil pedazos.

— Llora, eres libre de hacerlo y yo también. — Lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Shikamaru Nara lloraba.

Con el corazón roto, con la vida de su padre en un pasado y con su madre totalmente cayéndose en la actualidad, Shikamaru Nara sentía que simplemente deseaba esconderse en un rincón.

Posicionándose frente a su madre, Shikamaru se dejo caer de rodillas. Se quitó su chaleco táctico y colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre. Se permitió sufrir derramando lagrimas.

— Lo sé, yo también lo extraño — El llanto y el dolor era lo que se percibía en las palabras de Yoshino. — ¿Por qué nos dejó de esta forma tan dura? ¿Por qué nunca nadie nos dijo que perder a un ser amado es doloroso?

— Estamos entrenados para ser ninjas y aunque debemos dejar nuestros sentimientos de lado, nunca pero nunca nos dirán y nos entrenaran por completo en ese sentido. Estos son los estragos de una guerra, madre —dijo Shikamaru. Se sentía como un pequeño.

Así en aquella posición se sentía de vuelta en su niñez. Dejando aquel chico que había estado en la guerra a un lado. Permitiéndose sentir dolor. Era tan inmenso aquel dolor que deseaba simplemente fundirse en él. Yoshino llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de su madre y comenzó acariciarle.

— Es cómo una de esas pesadillas — opacó Yoshino —, cuando eras niño llorabas y decías que soñabas con sombras que arrastraban a tu padre.

— Pero esta pesadilla es eterna y yo ya no lo veré más. — Respondió Shikamaru. Escondió su rostro.

— Fuimos muy buenos fingiendo que todo estaría bien en ese funeral. No lloramos y míranos ahora, lloramos, las mejores lágrimas se lloran en secreto.

— Me será imposible superar esto.

— No si lo hacemos juntos. No superaremos la muerte de Shikaku por completo. Nunca se supera a un ser querido, Shikamaru, mas no quiere decir que no podemos sanar poco a poco.

— Será como esas heridas. Esas que no se pueden curar, mas también aprendes a vivir con ellas.

— Estás en lo correcto. Cada vez que mires el cielo recuerda que tu padre está en él.

— Entonces me será mas difícil superarlo.

— No — objetó Yoshino —. Te será más sencillo, lo tienes mas cerca de lo que imaginas.

 ** _—*—*—*—_**

 ** _Bueno, esto es lo más nuevo. No sé a cada cuánto lo actualizare. No quiero tener fecha como en los demás fanfictions, pero les diré una cosa. Nos centraremos en cada persona, desde Shikamaru hasta llegar a Naruto. Serán One shots y drabbles._**

 ** _Esto es en honor al aniversario del final de Naruto._**

 ** _Espero les guste._**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Irlanda Malfoy._**


End file.
